Cammy White
Cammy White (キャミィ・ホワイト Kyamī Howaito), also known by the codename Killer Bee (キラービー Kirā Bī), is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Super Street Fighter II. The second female fighter in the series, she was once a deadly clone assassin working for Shadaloo before breaking free and becoming an MI6 operative for the British government. Personailty Cammy is a strong, forceful, determined, and pertinacious young woman with a firm sense of justice, who is extremely polite, friendly, respectful, and enthusiastic towards those whom she knows and cares about including Delta Red, Chun-Li or Guile and even helping others she barely knew like Ryu, but can be very brutal and sometimes condescending to those whom she dislikes such as M. Bison or Vega. She refuses to go down without a fight, using her extensive training from both Delta Red and Shadaloo to her advantage in defeating her enemies. Enemies are usually aware of the threat Cammy holds and they know that underestimating her is foolish thinking considering her abilities and strength. Though she does not believe in doing any more harm than necessary to her opponents, she employs some rather deadly techniques when they are needed. Overall, Cammy is not really fiery, impatient or obstreperous, she is just contemptuous, dismissive, and irritable. She is also rather relentless and harsh on herself when she makes mistakes. She could be a girl that's torn between childhood and adulthood, struggling with the resultant stresses. However, through support and compassion from her friends and fellow Dolls Cammy has gained more confidence and purpose in her life. Cammy is also fond of cats, especially street cats which she usually takes care of on occasions. She can also be rude, obnoxious, and argumentative, when in a bad mood and often shows irritation with comic relief characters. Cammy doesn't believe people with loved ones should fight, after seeing seeing Ken with his son Mel but Chun-Li, remembering her own father, stated it was the reason he was fighting. Cammy claimed families "confuse her" and upon seeing Laura and Sean mess with each other, she asked whether that was a normal sibling relationship. Due to her connection with the Dolls she is unwilling to hurt them (especially Decapre) and can break ties with her friends in order to protect Bison's assassins, as Cammy attacked police officers and abandoned Chun-Li by fleeing with Juri and Decapre on a motorcycle when the latter were being detained by the authorities. Though Cammy quickly returned to Kanzuki estate (homebase) when Decapre was brought back to her senses. Cammy also has a strong sense of military discipline and stern honor, to the point where even the more powerful fighters in the series ask her to "ease up" when they meet her, as she is a very driven person. It's because of this warfare mindset that she respects soldiers like Guile and Charlie so much. Her hatred for Bison drives her though much of her appearances, but at the end of Street Fighter V Cammy mellows out and no longer pursues vengeance against Shadaloo and mainly focuses on the survival of her "sisters", the Dolls. Cammy's extensive training and abilities allow her to perform incredible athletic maneuvers and feats such as flips, or special attacks like Spiral Arrow and Cannon Spike. This is apparent in her fighting style; Cammy holds pride in her speed and fighting abilities as noted in her dialogue to some of the other characters B Team Storyline Cammy developed amnesia and confronted Bison, Bison told Cammy the truth and then she helped Guile and Chun-Li uncover the truth on S.I.N on Seth. After that, Cammy is sent by her employment to assist the W.H.O.O.P agency, and she takes interest in M.O.D.A.B member Lizbeth and decides to take her under Cammy's wing against Iron Queen. Before that though she is found by Sagat who as an ex member of Shadaloo himself who asks her into the B Team, which has aided Delta Red against Bison. Cammy asks why did Sagat go looking for her. Sagat states that the team is making new recruits and that he knew the right person for the job: Bison's clone. Cammy helps Bender and his pals investigate the Iron Queen and group case as Bender split the team of Goaway to have half help the Children of the Autobots and the other half assist him. Cammy then heads with much of the team to help Eddy with his final one. Cammy then helps Big Boss and her group take down the Patriots for Bender and company. Relationships Chun-Li Ryu Guile Dhalsim Karin Decapre Juni Juli M. Bison Juri C. Viper Vega Saber Allies and enemies Allies: Delta Red, Chun-Li, Guile, Ryu, Dhalsim, Karin, Decapre, W.H.O.O.P agency, the B Team, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous Enemies: Vega, M. Bison, S.I.N, Shadaloo, Iron Queen's Syndicate Trivia * Cammy's theme from Street Fighter 4 is actually The4everevival's favorite music track in the Street Fighter series. Gallery 1226cammy.jpg Cammy.png __cammy_white_incise_soul_and_street_fighter_drawn_by_m_rs__4f4c6fff304ecf6d1bb678c123e91327.jpg 33059-00 Header.jpg cammy_white_by_sephirothic7.jpg 5cf9361ced6635c6f209f46e554dcd55f87c776c.jpg Street-Fighter-IV-(art-1).jpg CammyEnd.jpg Power_Rangers_Legacy_Wars_Cammy.jpg Saber and Cammy White.png|"Saber and Cammy White" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:Mentors Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Shadaloo Category:Reformed Villains Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Special Agents Category:Members of The Alpha Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Superhumans Category:Martial Artists Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Artificial Human Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Hat Wearer Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Orphans Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sexy characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Debra Jean Rogers Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Characters Bridal Shotacon is Neutral towards Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Caitlin Glass Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Miyuki Sawashiro Category:Breakout Characters Category:Atoners